


All I Want Is ...

by Barunka123



Category: Foursome (2016)
Genre: F/M, Foursome, Youtube Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barunka123/pseuds/Barunka123
Summary: This is fanfiction on YouTube original series Foursome.What happened after the kiss at the party?? Season 1 finale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction on YouTube original series Foursome.   
> I'm not sure where it will appear because there isn't this fandom.   
> I hope you will like it.

We are at this party for a long time. And I haven't seen any of my friends. I’m playing beer-pong with Eric when suddenly Josh showed up.

„Alright, okay. That’s enough.“ He started to pull me away from Eric. 

„What are you doing?“ He dragged me outside.

„Josh, what are you doing? Get off of me.“ I tried to slip, but it didn’t work.

„What am I doing Andie? What are you doing?“ He looked at me. In his face wasn’t anger. It was a disappointment.

„Having fun. Why are you big-brothering me? I’m allowed to date, Josh. I know you see me as the kid, but I’m not just your friend’s little sister. I’m a …“

I couldn’t say who I am. Josh overcame the distance between us and he took my cheeks to his hands. He pressed his lips against mine. I didn’t imagine our first kiss like that. It was just a moment, but we showed all our feelings.

After those few seconds, which seemed like an eternity, he pulled away. But his hands were still on my cheeks.

„You’re not just my friend’s little sister.“ I didn’t know what I should say about that. So instead of an answer, I kissed him again.

This time it wasn’t so hurried. His lips are soft and sweet. I wish this moment never ends. Unfourtenetlly, it can’t be like that forever. What am I doing? He already has a girlfriend. I pulled away fast. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

„Is something wrong?“ He asked.

„I’m sorry.“ I started to apologize, although it was him who kissed me first. „I … I can’t do this. You are dating Greer.“ This time I stepped away from him. My heart was falling apart.

„I know. I don’t know what I was thinking.“ He caught his head and started thinking.

„You know what? We will forget it. You want to be with her.“ After I said that I turned to leave. But before I could go away, he grabbed my hand.

„I don’t wanna be with Greer. I never wanted. All I want is you.“ He took my breath away. What am I supposed to say to this? I decided to ask the one thing I already knew the answer.

„And what about Alec? Do you wanna risk your friendship with him?“ He was silent. He was silent too long for me to know the answer.

„Andie …“ He wanted to say something, but it was too late.

„You shouldn't have kissed me.“ After that, I left.


	2. Chapter 2

The looking for Imogen was never-ending. I came to the ground floor just in time for hearing the conversation between Andie and Greer.

"Oh, honey, are you okay ?? You look like you're gonna be sick." Greer asked with too many concerns in her voice.

"Yeah, no, I'm just not feeling too well." Andie answered sadly.

"Yeah, I totally understand. Not knowing where your best friend is must be overwhelming you with guilt. Listen, sweetie, I am here for you. Okay ?? I promise you we're going to help you get your little friend back. It might help retrace every moment of your night. You know, you two are super close, so odds are you were together. Right ??" Greer was nosy like she knew what happened between us.

"Ehm ..."

"Because if you weren't together, where would you have been ??"

"See, I don't ..."

"It must take a super special person to distract you from your friends."

"I don't know."

"Think Andie. Who were you with last night ??"

"What ?? You were with someone ??" At that moment, Alec showed up. I'm really sorry for her, but I can't say anything.

"I mean, I showed up, I shotgunned a beer with Courtney, and I ..." It looks like she remembred on our kiss.

"Oh, my God. I have..." She ran outside. I took a bottle of water and ran to her.

"Andie," I called out for her. When she was done with puking, I came to her. "Hey, hey, here. Drink this."

"Thanks."

"How do you feel ??" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Physically ?? Fine."

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm fine. I was just trying to remember stuff from last night, but I guess it doesn't matter, right ?? It was probably nothing anyway." She said. She wanted to leave.

"Andie." I said her name and stopped her. " It wasn't nothing. I remember, too." 

"Hey, Josh, where you at ?? We found Imogen!!" That was Alec again. I wanted to say what was on the tip of my tongue. But I couldn't do that to Alec. He is my best friend.

"I can't. I'm sorry, I... Really, I ..." This time it was me who wanted to leave. I saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"No. You know what ??" She said so I turned back to her.

"After all that happened, you cannot just leave." She was screaming so loud that it has to be heard back to the house.

" I'm really sorry. But I can't do that anymore. You are my best friend's sister." I regretted saying those words right after I let them out of my mouth. 

"How dare you ??" I knew that everyone ran out of the house to look at what is happening, but we didn't care.

"How I dare what ??" I asked, even though I knew what she meant.

"How dare you say this to me ?? Yesterday you said that I'm not just your best friend's sister and now you are arguments here with that. I shouldn't be surprised. I should know that you are coward." That was a low blow. Now is too late to be quiet.

"Yeah maybe I am coward, but you are not risking losing your best friend. I am. Do you know how long I am hiding my feelings for you ?? For too long. But that ends now. I love you, Andie Fixler. I love you and I don't care if I lose my best friend. It would mean that I lose you. And I don't want that."

We were close to each other again. I can't breathe. I feel everyone is staring at us, I don't care.

The moment I was waiting for what happens next was never-ending. I gave up and turned to the others. Andie's friends were waiting for her reaction. Greer looked surprised. Alec stood there with a blank look. I guess I really lost my best friend. I was a few steps away from her when I heard her voice. 

"I love you, too." I don't know if I understood correctly.

"What ??" I had to be sure.

"I love you, too" She repeated quietly.

I kissed her again.

It was only for a moment because everyone was still there. Greer was with opened mouth. Courtney, Dakota, and Imogen were clapping.

"Josh !!" That was Alec. He went straight to us and he didn't look happy. I let Andie go.

We were staring at each other for a while. I didn't know what to say.

So I waited for him to say something.

"Why didn't you tell me about your feelings for Andie ??" He asked. I didn't expect that.

" I didn't wanna lose you." 

"You should tell me. If I knew that you love her, I wouldn't stop you. You are my best friend and you deserve to be happy just like my little sister." He smiled and he hit me to my shoulder. I did the same.

I turned back to Andie.

Now nothing was in our way. I took her around her waist. She placed her hands on my neck.

She was smiling at me and I was smiling at her.

"I love you." She said for the third time today.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end.  
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
